


chasing starlight

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: PROMPT FILLS [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on the show only, Blood Drinking, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay Raphael Santiago, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis Lives at Hotel Dumort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's been ages and I'm all dusty here, vampire road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: They made it two hours outside the city of bones on the first night.Traveling with the stars, silver light on Simon's face, Raphael's freshly polished '59 Chevy Impala with red leather interior gliding down back roads.It was the first car Simon had audibly gasped over months prior and so, Raphael chose it for their trip.There was no set destination, simply one agreed upon prerogative: drive.





	1. the road trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatbloodyines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbloodyines/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael embark upon a road trip and revelations are made.

 

 

It was the way he looked in the night, waking with the moon. Standing in Raphael's doorway, hair in wavy disarray, eyes too bright for such an early hour. 

"Morning," he'd chirp happily. As though the hotel were home and Raphael was family.

It was the small things really. Their waking routine, for example. 

"It's too early for this. Go back to your room." 

Simon pushing past him, bare feel scuffing on the tile. He'd aim for the kitchen and help himself to a pint of blood. O negative in the back corner of the fridge, neatly organized just for him. 

Two sips, Simon leaning against the counter, next to a crystal vase of red carnations. "Why are you always so grumpy?" 

Raphael rubbing sleep from his eyes and moving past him to pour a glass of AB+. Blocking out Simon's prattling before eventually steering him to the living room. If he had to talk Raphael's ear off, they may as well be comfortable. 

"I was sleeping...it's _morning_."            

"Actually it's dark now so technically it's night."

_"Simon."_

"Uhh anyways, hi. I was thinking I'd stick around today. Train and all, unless you have some vampire business to take care of. Someone to glare at until they-"

"Get dressed."

"I _am_ dressed."

"In something other than pajamas." 

"So does that mean-"

"Not if you don't get dressed." 

Simon grinning and  _looking forward_ to training. 

Routine with a variation here and there.

 

It was Simon's knack for under handing him during training and beaming when he got one over on Raphael. 

 

It was many things, but mostly dark brown eyes and a pleading, " _Please_ , come with me, Raphael. What if I run out of blood? Or- or I get lost? I could-" Simon frowned, " _bite_ someone or catch some rare undead flu or get killed by a rogue-" 

The last part was the clincher. Outlandish scenario's aside, he had to protect Simon. He'd long since made peace with the reason such an urge existed and the strength of it. What he felt for the younger vampire surpassed the vow he'd given Fray, or even the bond between fledgling and clan leader. 

He wouldn't survive losing Simon again. 

"Pack your bag," he'd ordered and sped off before Simon could see the effect his words had upon him. He could hear a whoop of victory behind him and wondered how he was going to survive this road trip. 

* * *

 

  **Night 01**

 

They made it two hours outside the city of bones on the first night. Traveling with the stars, silver light on Simon's face, Raphael's freshly polished '59 Chevy Impala with red leather interior gliding down back roads. It was the first car Simon had audibly gasped over months prior and so, Raphael chose it for their trip. 

 There was no set destination, simply one agreed upon prerogative: _drive_. Keep going until they could breathe again. DuMort was in Lily's capable hands and as far as the shadowhunters were concerned, Simon was off duty. No late night emergencies or shady favors - not this week.  

"We should buy a souvenir," Simon said, breaking a stretch of comfortable silence. 

"For who?"

Fray, most likely. Raphael hadn't asked why Simon chose him instead, assuming she'd rejected his offer and he was the alternative. Naturally, they'd carry her with them on what was supposed to be an outing for two. However, for Simon's sake he could bite his tongue and swallow his pride. Try not to give into the urge to be petty. They'd buy her the tackiest of souvenirs and Raphael wouldn't make snide comments. He certainly  _wouldn't_  steer Simon toward the cheap items covered in a layer of dust. 

"My mom likes thimbles and cheesy knickknacks so I was thinking we could get her one." 

Oh.

Raphael's tight grip on the steering wheel loosened. "There's a gas station at the next exit," he replied, "we'll stop there." 

Simon spent ten minutes at the store - picking through souvenirs, fading postcards and assorted knickknacks before settling on an ivory thimble with an orange flower on the front. They spent an additional five minutes standing with the doors of a glass case open, ogling the sugary sweet donuts. Not touching but rather, Simon inhaling with a moan that made the clerk side eye them. Raphael gave the man a tight smile and took Simon by the elbow, whispering in his ear about blending in.

He froze mid lecture with his mouth inches from Simon's ear. The fledgling had moved on from the donuts and turned his attention to Raphael. Too much. Raphael watched with intrigued and _hunger_ as Simon's fangs extended, sharp and gorgeous in the florescent light. He marveled at the sight.  _He'd_ caused that reaction. _Dios,_ Simon made a beautiful vampire. 

If Raphael were to lift his head and angle it to the left, he could trace Simon's fangs with the tip of his tongue. Prick the edges until a drop of blood hit Simon's lips. He'd shove him up against the refrigerator doors and Simon would gasp, forgetting his immortality for a time- 

"...Raphael?"

Fuck. He hadn't moved. He was still breathing against the shell of the Simon's ear in the middle of the snack food aisle, stuck somewhere in a purgatory of his own making.  He noticed the other's shiver and how he seemed to lean into Raphael, temptingly offering himself like an unholy feast. Damn if that didn't cause his own fangs to descend.  

"Simon," he whispered, lost in the moment. His fang grazed the skin and Simon closed his eyes. Their backs were to the register hidden between shelves of chips on either side. Raphael inhaled. Simon smelled sweet like the donuts he'd moaned over and the natural scent of him; caramel and coffee.

Delicious.

He trailed his fingers over lean muscle and felt the cool skin underneath, separated by a thin t-shirt.

_Just a sample-_

Simon arched his neck. 

_Need him need him **need** -   _

Suddenly a bell on the doorway chimed and he stepped back so fast he nearly stumbled. "We have to go. Keep your mouth shut."

Simon gaped, puzzled and annoyed at the sudden shift. He trudged along obediently, muttering all the while. "That's not fair and don't even act like it was. It's _your_ fault for whispering a-and touching-" 

Raphael walked slowly, blocking out the source of the spin he found himself in. He conjured up thoughts about his mother, Stan, Magnus. Anything to slow the rush in his veins. He'd managed to avoid an accidental fang exposure for over fifty years until Simon had tripped and fallen into his life. His world had been turned on its head until it revolved around a beautiful boy with a smart mouth. 

You're losing it, he thought, and at a rapid pace. He came back to the present just in time to hear the fledgling awkwardly mumble about boners and, ' _Not that I think of- of you in terms of boners or y-you know, uh, fang boners...'_

Jesus.

"Stop talking," he hissed. 

Simon huffed but miraculously decided to make Raphael's life easier for once. He kept his head down and by the time they wandered to the candy aisle Raphael's fangs had retracted. For appearances sake he grabbed two bags of candy, not bothering to check the type. The clerk's gaze flicked between the two. Raphael was quite aware of how oddly paired they were. Simon in his skinny jeans, Converse and a faded Rock Solid Panda t-shirt, Raphael in a $2k black leather jacket with dark jeans and a black t-shirt. Hair slicked and styled to perfection as opposed to Simon's sad effort at his own. 

Johnny Cash vs indie band. Odd or not, we look  _good_ together, he thought. 

He sat the candy on the checkout counter and reached down to slip his hand into Simon's. The latter glanced up, lips parted just enough to show the tiniest peek of fang. "Your mother's thimble," Raphael murmured, softer than before.  

A light in Simon's eyes seemed to spark. He bent his fingers inward, brushing Raphael's knuckles as he took the thimble. Their eyes met and Raphael licked his lips, gums aching. Hungering for Simon, the need to taste had him dropping his gaze to the vein in his neck. He could bend him backwards against the counter and give Simon what he was asking for. He'd bare his own throat and-

The clerk then rudely interrupted his fantasy and cleared his throat. Gruffly he asked, "This be all for ya?"

Simon jerked and covered his mouth. The moment lost, Raphael carefully placed Elaine's thimble upon the counter. "We'd like this double bagged, please." Even if he didn't survive this trip in one piece he'd ensure the thimble did.  Simon had put a lot of time and thought into choosing the right one. They'd would bubble wrap it if they had to. 

The clerk did as he'd requested and passed over the change, sparing a glance at Simon who was grinning exuberantly at the floor. Raphael couldn't be bothered to care what the man saw in them. He even smiled as they left and purposely wrapped his hand around Simon's wrist loosely. 

 _Mundanes_ , he thought, amused. 

 

 

**-**

 

 

They didn't speak until the Impala merged back onto the highway, both refusing to acknowledge the Moment between them at the station.  Simon grew restless and poked around in the bag. Amused at his findings, he chuckled. Raphael looked over to see him holding two cellophane bags of hard candy. 

"What's so funny?" He asked. 

Simon rattled a bag and held it up. "Hard candies, Raphael. You really are an old man," he teased.  

 "I'm not as ancient as you seem to think," Raphael huffed. Stan had at least fifty years on him. Besides, he still  _looked_ young. 

 "Uh-huh." Simon popped a cinnamon candy in his mouth and held out another. A peace offering. "Here."  

"I don't eat candy." 

"C'mon, one piece won't kill you." Simon teased, still holding the candy outright. He arched a brow, "Or _will_ it?" 

Raphael felt his resolve weakening. "You're a terrible vampire." 

Simon persisted. "You know you want to." 

"I'm driving, Simon."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"How am I supposed to open it if both my hands are on the wheel?" 

"Like this." Simon unexpectedly nudged the candy at his mouth and, for the thousandth time, Raphael thought about control. The lack of, the tang of blood and _sucking-_

"...open your mouth." 

_-licking_

Raphael parted his lips and accepted the candy, swerving on the road when his tongue made contact with Simon's fingers. God, he'd  _licked him_. Control? What control? 

"You just...you. Hm. Did you, uh, do you like it?" Simon stammered as he pulled his hand away. Held onto the car door.  "the candy, I meant. Do you like the candy?" 

Raphael felt undone. Rattled to the core. He nodded sharply and crushed the candy in half with his teeth, swallowing cinnamon and trying in vain to block a thousand sinful thoughts from his head. Next to him, Simon kept his head down and began to dig through the bag again as if he were searching for another flavor that just wasn't there. It was the equivilent of putting a phone to your ear to avoid an awkward conversation.

Did I like it? What kind of preposterous question was that?

More than I should, Raphael thought.

 

 

-

 

 

Night one had been spent driving under the cloak of night and listening to every inane rambling word Simon said. Day one found him staying awake later watching him as he slept. Simon still breathed, in and out with chest falling and rising, hand tucked under his pillow. Raphael _adored,_ was completely enamored. 

It was scary, loving someone this deeply. He hadn't known, couldn't have ever imagined having to _die_ to find his first love. Decades ago, Magnus had held him close and swore someone would fall in love with him. Just wait, he'd promised, they'll find you. 

He'd waited and waited and nearly given up on love - until  _Simon._  

After the kidnapping, Raphael got his first good look at their victim. The mundane was anxiously playing with relics and chuckling to himself and Raphael thought helplessly, _y_ _ou found me._

Here they were, six months out in a three star hotel with an enhanced covering on the window, Simon twisted up in a sheet and plans to visit another tourist eyesore when night fell. Who would've guessed? 

For the first time in decades, Raphael felt safe when he closed his eyes. 

* * *

 

**Night 02**

 

Three cities away from the shadow world. They'd stopped at every tacky tourist attraction along the way and Simon had even subjected him to snapping pictures with each one.

"You look like you just killed a man in Reno. No...no, try again. Raphael, that's _not_ a smile," Simon chided as they stood in front of a statue composed entirely of cutlery. Forks, spoons, butter knives. It was over 7' tall and glinted in the moonlight. 

"It's my face," Raphael huffed.  

"Nuh-uh. I've saw you smile before and you even showed teeth. I know you can."  

"You know, I'm starting to _feel_ homicidal," Raphael muttered. Simon stood in front of him with his back nearly touching Raphael's chest, phone aimed at the two of them. It was torture - being this close and unable to reach out. Feeling Simon's presence in his car as it rumbled and purred. Being surrounded by the inescapable scent of him. Hearing the sleep heavy roughness when he spoke upon waking, half asleep as dawn approached.   

"Last one," Simon promised, "this isn't working though." He tapped at the phone disapprovingly. " 'kay, you need to be in front 'cause you're," he gestured at Raphael's body, "short." 

Raphael rolled his eyes but switched positions anyway. He hadn't anticipated Simon splaying his hand on his hip and standing directly behind him. As such, the first shot was the top of his head as he looked down with bewilderment. By the third shot, his mouth quirked up at the side. The picture was taken at an angle that showed his torso, the hand on his hip, Simon's almost smug grin. 

"That's the one," Simon said triumphantly as he stepped away, leaving Raphael pleased but wondering if they'd somehow gotten lost and ventured through a wormhole. "I'm gonna send it to Clary. She'll love it. Hey, do we have any reception out here?" 

Clary most certainly would _not_ love photogenic proof of Raphael stealing her shadow away.  Her walking source of (selfish) validation. Then again, the thought of her throwing a tantrum over it was quite rewarding. Simon was touching _him_ andmoaning at his touch, not hers. 

He fished his own phone from his pocket and covertly snapped Simon with his head down, studying the photo. 

"We do," he confirmed. He texted it to Magnus which was met with a flurry of excited replies. Lots of exclamation marks.

* * *

 

**Night 03**

 

Camille's claws were long and painted a glossy black as they traced Simon's jaw. He flinched and Raphael moved to free him, only _he couldn't move his legs._

"P-Please," Simon sobbed, "M-My mom needs me. She drinks a-and my sister moved out..." 

He was wearing the gray t-shirt he'd been buried in, _oh God._

Raphael growled and hissed protectively, fangs out. "Touch him again and I'll hand deliver you and your dirty little secrets to the clave" he threatened. 

And when that didn't work - "Simon, _RUN._ " 

Camille laughed darkly as Simon squirmed. As he panicked, body trembling and gasping for air. 

 _"LISTEN TO ME,"_ Raphael demanded to a Simon who couldn't hear or even sense him. The elder vampire began to quietly sob and averted his eyes as Simon took his last breath. As he screamed Raphael's name. 

"I'm sorry," he cried as Camille licked her lips and sauntered away from a limp Simon, "I never meant for this to happen..." 

Two minutes in, he began to recite prayers. To beg absolution for Simon's soul and give him peace in the afterlife. Prayed he'd never know a life of darkness and blood, selfishly hoped for the opposite. 

Ten minutes in, he saw himself rush into the room and drop to his knees. Once more, praying as he gently wiped the blood from Simon's neck, hot tears dropping onto his shirt. Internally wrestling with the knowledge that Simon would either need to be turned or staked. Bite him or save him. 

Bite him or - 

"I'll take you to the girl. Your future isn't my  to take,"

-save him. 

He left with Simon cradled against his chest. 

 

 

Suddenly, he felt someone touch him - cool hands on his face, his neck. Heard faint mumbling about nightmares and lullaby's. He flinched. Camille? Had she returned to exact her revenge? He'd defend his family. He wouldn't let her take them- 

But the soothing Spanish lullaby being hummed against his cheek didn't belong to her nor did the arm around his waist. The fingers in his hair weren't punishing or cruel.

_Caramel._

He knew that scent.

_Simon._

That meant he was safe _._ He wasn't drenched in blood and dirt. He wasn't attacking Raphael, the word _monster_ on his tongue, snarled in disgust. 

Raphael felt a hitch in his throat, a sob breaking free. Simon froze, the lullaby gone silent. Who could blame him? Raphael was supposed to be fierce and strong, virtually untouchable by anything seen or unseen and here he was proving himself to be weak. Regressing back to the boy who was always on edge and trapped beneath Camille's cruel thumb.

Courage was not his strong point tonight. He was too tired to pretend.

"Please," he whispered. Keep singing, don't leave me. I'm _not_ a monster and you're not Camille's. You're mine, I'm yours. _You're mine.  _

Simon scooted closer onto the bed and lowered his voice. "When I was sick, mom would let me stay home and she'd always hum that tune. I actually taught myself to play it on the guitar...I know you're not a kid but you were pretty upset and you had a nightmare so I hope this is okay?" 

Raphael rolled over in response and buried his head in the safety of Simon's chest, arms winding around his lower back. His throat ached as he cried for the first time since Camille. Tears soaked Simon's t-shirt as they shook together. He hadn't realized how much grief he'd held, until he had someone to carry him through it. 

The lullaby became an unsteady hum before giving way to sleep. 

 

-

 

 

When Raphael woke, they were still tangled together and though he knew Simon was awake, neither budged. He felt lips softly press against his forehead as Simon shifted.

You're safe, the kiss said. I care.

_Today, we made it._

 

- 

 

 

He let Simon take the wheel when night came.  They'd pretended to wake for the first time earlier, both aware that it was a lie. A kindness.

Raphael wanted to say, 'I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry you haven't felt the sun on your face in six months. I'm sorry you'll never again eat the carrot cake your mother makes for your birthday. I'm sorry that I would've turned you myself after Camille left you to die,' but it was too much to speak of. Agonizing to even think about. 

At a rest stop after miles of nothing but radio he couldn't take not touching Simon anymore. He reached over and brushed his knuckles against Simon's cheek and stared into sympathetic brown eyes. He knocked down the remaining walls around his heart and let Simon see him. Revealed the invisible scars that made him, the regrets, the love. 

"You have a lovely voice," he said, low and warm. 

Simon tried to smile but it fell. His eyes were sad as he put his hand over Raphael's. "I'm sorry," he said. 

"You have nothing to apologize for." 

"I know but..." There was so much he wasn't saying. He'd overheard the worst of it and caught his name in between. He was trying to protect Raphael and what was left of his pride. 

"Thank you," Raphael replied quietly. He stroked Simon's cheek with his thumb and leaned forward to return the kiss Simon had given him. Chaste but sweet, lips to forehead. Yes, he thought, I was awake for that. Simon closed his eyes and shuddered. The moon came out from behind the clouds, bathing his face in light. It always seemed to find him. To touch his skin.

He turned his face and pressed a shaky kiss to Raphael's palm. It felt like,  _I love you too._

Raphael dropped their hands and laced their fingers together over the console. Their eyes met and held, neither speaking. When Simon gave him a shy smile instead of anxiously letting him down easy, Raphael made a mental note to tell Magnus that _yes._ He was right. 

At the gas station, he bought Simon a souvenir. It was a tiny plastic panda figurine and cheap at that but it made him smile so wide that Raphael's chest felt tight. 

When he snapped a photo and sent it to Clary, Raphael wondered how long she'd known. 

* * *

 

**Night 05**

**The last night**

 

Simon was hungry. 

This was a problem.

For once in his life, Raphael had miscounted. He'd assumed he'd packed enough bags to carry them through the trip and back but Simon had been snacking when he couldn't sleep. Boredom eating, he'd said. Should've accounted for emergencies, or leftover mundane behavior. Simon was still relatively new to vampirism and had a tendency to cling to mundane habits. 

As such, they were awake at noon with no way of obtaining blood. Raphael could last longer due to his age but even he would weaken on the way home and that wouldn't bode well.  Simon paced on the thin beige carpet, throwing out horrible ideas. Can't we just grab a person and nicely ask if they could donate a pint? Pay them? Yeah, that was his latest. Not helpful, _not_. 

 Sure, they could wait until night and split the two remaining bags but they'd still starve. Or- _or_ there was another solution. Certainly a last resort but sacrifices had to be made. The suggestion of mutual feeding could go one of two ways. Simon could refuse to drink and possibly call him a monster for such a suggestion - this one made Raphael  _feel_ like a monster. 

Or Simon could embrace who they are and save them both from dying. Either way he had to try. Simon was mid rant about the unreasonable serving size of blood bags when Raphael materialized in front of him, causing Simon to knock right into him. 

"G-, g-d, stop doing that," he hissed. 

"Doing what?" Raphael asked innocently. 

Simon threw his hands up in the air and huffed. "You know what I'm talking about. The vampire Picard thing where you just pop up all rude like whenever you feel like it." 

Raphael ignored the gibberish and caught his arm just as he'd resumed pacing. "You need to feed," he stated.

" 'kay, so we'll go put some quarters in the vending machine and fix that. I'm fresh out but I'm sure there's probably some dusty nickles or pennies under the seats," Simon snarked. 

Rather than argue with him - and it was tempting - Raphael took Simon's fingers and placed them over his pulse. It was still where it should be pulsing. Cool where it should be warm - a reminder that Raphael was something less than human.  He forced himself to tamp down his own insecurities and fears for the sake of survival. 

"I won't let you starve," he declared. 

Simon's eyes widened as he pressed a fingertip against the vein, testing. "I-I can't...Raphael, we can't. I've never...what if I hurt you? Or -- or I get sick and stain your shirt? I know how much you care-"

"Simon," Raphael said sharply. Then, more gentle, "I can replace the clothing." Unspoken but implied, I can't replace _you._

Simon licked his lips, "I...okay. Yeah. I can do this. It's just...it's blood. I can pretend it's really warm Koolaid or something."

He pulled Raphael's collar aside and nervously bent over his neck. 

When Raphael had imagined this scenario and he had many times, Simon wasn't on the brink of desperate and he wasn't a last resort. They weren't thousands of miles from home in a lousy hotel room that smelled of cheap floral detergent. Still, he leaned into him and exposed his neck.  The circumstances may be pathetic at best but tell that to his body. He closed his eyes and allowed Simon to surround him, saturate him to the bone. The scent of him was intoxicating. A hand followed and found Raphael's hip. He hadn't meant to take it one step too far until their chests pressed together but it happened.

He could _feel_ Simon's shaky exhale before his fangs sank in. 

 

It was then that Raphael's self control snapped. 

 

He brought both hands up to Simon's waist and roughly tugged him closer, arched his neck further and  _moaned._ The wet suction against his neck and the knowledge that he was Simon's _first_ was too much. Simon made a hungry noise against him and drank greedily, taking Raphael into his body. Drinking him in.

Somewhere between the phantom thud of Simon's heart against him and long minutes stretching into one another, he felt fangs releasing him. Lips touched his skin, above the puncture marks. Up, up, up - open mouthed kisses slick with blood and hands roaming from his lower back to his shoulder blades. Raphael's fangs dropped as he turned his head into Simon's neck, scraping the skin. Asking, no. _Pleading_ , for permission. 

Simon nearly ripped the collar of his own shirt as he arched his neck. His lips were red with Raphael's blood and parted, so beautiful. Too inviting and tempting to resist.

 

Not kissing him was an impossibility.

 

When their mouths met Simon gasped  against Raphael and pulled back. His eyes were dark yet  _loving_ as he touched the curve of Raphael's mouth, the tips of his fangs, the silence in his chest. The ugly parts of Raphael that took decades of pain and prayers to accept. 

Simon was looking at him and taking his sins, accepting them. He wasn't afraid or disgusted nor was he treating Raphael as if he were the monster Raphael saw himself as. Simon leaned down and finally - finally kissed back. It was a slow wet burn and Raphael lost himself in it. He licked the blood from Simon's lips, dipping in and moaning into his mouth when their tongues met. 

Every touch and long gaze had built up to this, a shabby hotel room with blood and fangs and breathless heated kisses. It was almost too much and Raphael couldn't help but scrape his nails down Simon's back, nip at his bottom lip, push into him until he was pinned against the wall next to peeling magnolia wallpaper in what used to be an off white color. He pinned Simon's arms against the wall and dragged his fangs over his throat. Intertwined their hands to brace himself with.

After a long moment, Simon broke the kiss. Panting and wide eyed, he placed Raphael's hand over a vein in his neck. The last person to drink from Simon was Camille and she'd hurt him. She'd given him to Raphael and taken him from his family. Allowing Raphael to bite him was an act of the purest trust, louder than words. This - this was really happening.

This moment should be savored and not rushed. It'd be an almost first for him. The last time he'd drank from another person, he'd hated himself after and begged his mama for forgiveness. Her son had trapped a mundane in an alley and would've drained him if not for Magnus.  He'd viewed the act as wrong ever since and restricted himself to blood that had been humanely procured.

He took Simon's hand and led them to the bed furthest from the window and crawled over him to drop a kiss on his forehead. "Simon," he whispered, body shaking and nerves alight. "You're allowed to change your mind..." You have a choice this time, he meant. I'm not her. 

Simon shook his head no and tilted it to the side, waiting. He rubbed tiny circles against Raphael's back, calming him. He was easing them into a softer less frenetic mood. Loving - and Raphael hadn't been loved in decades.

"I trust you." 

Dios, if that wasn't just _everything_. 

He nuzzled Simon's throat and lovingly trailed kisses from his jaw to neck and back again. Simon arched against him impatiently, hands restless and sliding under Raphael's shirt. 

"Raphael...bite...." He panted. 

Raphael licked over his pulse and kissed once then twice before sinking into Simon's neck. Blood filled his mouth, spilling over his fangs and down his throat, sweeter than caramel. He sucked, moaning as everything - _everything_ became Simon. His world narrowed down to a boy who captured moonlight without trying and hummed Spanish lullaby's. To arms holding him like no one ever had and fangs in his own neck as Simon broke the skin. His fingers caressed Raphael's back, under the shirt. It was almost holy - to join with another person like this and give them everything you have.

To _taste_ moonlight.

He inched Simon's shirt up and broke away from his neck to kiss his collarbone. To suck on every inch of skin he could reach.

Simon moaned and unlatched when Raphael bit into his shoulder, barely breaking the skin.

"Off, Raphael," he panted, tugging on Raphael's shirt, "This has to go."

It hit the floor quickly followed by Simon's, both blood stained and ripped in places.

 

 

-

 

 

They collapsed together some time later, lips smeared in a mixture of shared blood and covered in bite marks. Raphael was rather fond of the inside of Simon's thigh where it was nothing but taut muscle and just close enough to slide under his legs to grip his ass. Simon preferred to sink his fangs into hips and drink loudly - moaning and digging his nails into Raphael's chest.

"I wanted you to bite me," Simon confessed, curling around Raphael.

"I wanted to bite you," Raphael replied, nestling into him.

"No," Simon said, "When...you know, when I wasn't a vampire."

_Oh._

"When?"

Simon squirmed and held Raphael's hand to his chest.  "Y'know that room in DuMort with the coffins? And the, uh, gold door?"

Shamefully, he'd smelled Simon's blood and nearly blew everything for the chance to taste him. He'd never felt so overpowered by mundane blood before and it was frightening. Giving Simon away hadn't been easy and a part of him had regretted it when the dust settled. It wasn't _just_ blood he wanted. He wouldn't have bit Simon though. Not for Camille, DuMort or the world.

"I was trying to frighten you, Simon."

"I know but you just...you make fangs look really hot."

"Oh for Gods-sake," Raphael chuckled. "You would've given up your life for _lust_. Remind me to retract your title when we get back."

"Can you blame me?" He nudged at Raphael until he was on his back, half naked and marked by Simon. "You're..." his voice lowered and he tenderly touched the puncture wounds. He shook his head and lifted it, showing Raphael a side of him he'd kept hidden, as much as someone as transparent as Simon could.  "You're gorgeous and," he bit his lip nervously, "I think I, uh, I'm pretty sure... _really_ sure actually...that I'm in love with you."

Raphael's mouth dropped open.

He looked over Simon - the sparkling brown eyes, skin with a hint of the shade he'd be if he were living, the purpling bruises on his collarbone and a trail of bite marks leading _down._ There were freckles on his chest, right below his clavicle, next to a smudge of blood. Jesus, they'd have to take the sheets with them.

He looked over Simon and understood what Magnus meant when he described the endless depths of love. How a person could dedicate eternity to a single soul and never grow tired of waking up next to them. He wanted that. Simon in his bed, at his side at DuMort, holding his hand, soothing the nightmares right out of him.

"Raphael?"

He smiled, feeling as if his heart were a living beating part of him. He cupped Simon's cheek and bent his head just so. He left the whisper of a kiss on his forehead, under the curls.

"Of course I love you," he whispered.

Simon grabbed hold of him and toppled them over, nearly landing on the floor. He began to babble on about meeting his mom and having coffee, telling-

"Wait a sec," he said, stretching over Raphael to get his phone, "Here, take a picture with me."

Ah, so they were sharing the good news.

"Simon, you're not wearing any pants and most of my clothes are on the floor."

_Snap._

"Too late."

They looked at the photo together after Simon sent it to Clary who'd probably forward it to Magnus who then might faint, landing in Alec's arms. He was melodramatic to say the least. In the snapshot, Raphael was smiling at Simon adoringly and reaching to wipe the drying blood from his cheek. Simon was grinning as wide as he could with his head on Raphael's bicep.

"You loove me," he laughed.

Raphael groaned and tossed the phone to the floor. He climbed on top of Simon before he could lunge for it and they stained the sheets all over again.

* * *

 

**Day 01**

 

Simon rolled over and kissed the nape of Raphael's neck. It was early yet and DuMort would be slowly waking.

"Morning," he said sleepily, wrapping his arms around Raphael's waist and pulling him back against him.

" 'is too early. Go back to sleep, Simon."

"Wake up and love me."

Raphael kicked at him. "Stop talking."

"Mmm no." Simon protested. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Simon nipped at his shoulder with his fangs. Raphael shuddered, system coming back online.

"I'm hungry and you're looking-"

"Simon, I will kick you out of this bed."

"-good enough to eat."

Raphael groaned, dragging out the sound. Why, just why?

"That's it. I'm cutting you off."

"Uh-huh. Is that why you're doing that thing where your face looks mean but your body doesn't?"

"I don't do that."

"Yeah you do."

_"Simon."_

He opened his eyes and faltered, taken down by brown eyes brimming with _life._ Helpless in the face of all that bright eyed happiness, he flipped them and nuzzled Simon's throat. It was the way he looked in the night, waking with the moon.

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful._

" 'morning," he murmured drowsily, "I love you."

Simon sank his fangs into Raphael's neck and blood flowed like deep red carnations. They held onto one another and Raphael decided he could get used to waking up earlier.

 

Maybe, he thought, they could even run away from DuMort for another trip.

 

 

 


	2. out take - simon + magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Ines ~

 

 

 **Simon:**  *photo attachment of the two of them in bed; naked Simon and a half naked Raphael staring at him adoringly, forwarded via Clary*

 

 **Magnus:** I have never been more proud than I am right now!! I want details!

 

 **Simon:** ill try, typing 1 handed. i guess clary just sent it to you? meant to do that earlier but we got distracted ;) 

 

 **Magnus:** I'm waiting

 

 **Simon:** oh yeah, details. so theres a bloody sheet in my bag and it's like, The weirdest souvenir ive ever had

 

 **Magnus:** Mm yes I noticed the blood. There are some things better left to the imagination, Simon

 

 **Simon:** YOU SAID DETAILS

 

 **Magnus:** I did not say pictures

 

 **Simon:** Anyways...

 

 **Magnus:** Anyway...

 

 **Simon:** you know how in movies people have to hook up to save mankind or whatever?

like, if they dont get together the world will self implode?? it was like that

 

 **Magnus:**  I'd rather not know who exactly was _imploding_

 

 **Simon:**  get your mind out of the gutter

 

 **Magnus:**  You put it there

 

 **Simon:**  gaaah. put alec on, ill tell him and he'll tell you

 

 **Magnus:**  No can do, he's taking a long hot steaming shower

 

 **Simon:**  ok didnt need to picture that but ok

 

 **Magnus:**  You're welcome ;)

 

 **Simon:**  i'm ignoring that. so here we were, on the brink of starvation when raphael like, rips off his shirt

and it was really rambo-ish but sexier. he was all, Simon, drink or die. we're already dead but

 

 **Magnus:**  I'm yawning

 

 **Simon:**  youre insufferable and i'm only telling you because he's asleep and i'm bored and my other arm is sorta trapped under him

 

 **Magnus:**  Mmhmm

 

 **Simon:**  i _bit_ him, magnus. like that scene in dracula where he's hovering over her with

his fangs out except raphael isnt a girl and he doesnt really _do_ the whole Breathing thing

 

 **Magnus:**  Congratulations! Just yesterday, you were a newborn fledgling with an aversion

to blood and now here you are, sending me blood smudged nudes. Oh but they do grow up so fast!

 

 **Simon:** i meant to crop it

 

 **Magnus:** No, you didn't

 

 **Simon:** no i didnt

 

 **Magnus:** You're holding out on me. Did he bite you as well? Tell me he did. I'll have a celebratory martini

 

 **Simon:** MANYNTIMRS

 

 **Magnus:** What language is that? What are you trying to say? Is Raphael stuck in the well, Lassie?

 

 **Simon:** ha ha ha, very funny. 

we bit, HE bit many times!! which felt _amazing_ and i thought vampires, us i mean, only bit necks

but i was wrong. really really wrong but ive never had vampire sex before which is really sad bc it's good.

10/10 stars and three martini's good. he bit my leg and just !!!!

 

 **Magnus:** Hm, never took him as a leg man. He seems to be rather fond of necks

 

 **Simon:**  well i mean...i can show you the marks on my thigh, theyre still there

 

 **Magnus:**  My eyes can only handle so much, Simon

 

 **Simon:**  he bit my leg and i bit his hip and we almost did it in a gas station

but the clerk was creepy and kept watching us. he must be into voyeuristic vampire porn or something

 

 **Magnus:**  I'm familiar with that type

 

 **Simon:**  i dont wanna know

 

 **Magnus:** Some other time then

 

 **Simon:**  okay anyway kissing with fangs is actually really hot and i thought they'd get in the way but they didn't and WOW

 

 **Magnus:** I'm tearing up over here. I might need a tissue or a hard body, wet and wrapped in a towel.

Fresh from the shower, walking into the room...

 

 **Simon:** omg ew

 

 **Magnus:** I have to go. Tell Raphael I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD!! WE'LL THROW A PARTY

 

 **Simon:** THERES NO NEED TO SHOUT

 

 **Magnus:** DISTRACTED,,

 

 

 

"Alexander," Magnus purred, sauntering toward a clueless Alec who was towel drying his hair. 

"Have I ever told you," Magnus slid a finger under the knotted towel around slim hips, "How much I hate towels? They're far too restricting."

Alec grinned and raised his brows, "Yeah?" 

Magnus dropped the towel. "Oops."

The phone lay abandoned in the other room as the door shut behind them. 

 

 

 

 


	3. out take: raphael + magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out: a text conversation

 

 

 **Magnus:** If you insist upon sending me nudes, at least make them tasteful. For future reference - it's all in the angles and lighting

 

 **Raphael:** I sent no such thing. I'm in the middle of a meeting.

 

 **Magnus:** Mm, no you're not

 

 **Raphael:** You would know this, how?

 

 **Magnus:** *forwarded two photo attachments: one picture from earlier that was sent to Clary

and another bedroom shot two hours after with a sleeping Raphael*

 

 **Magnus:** Photo one is from both of you, courtesy of Clarissa forwarding it to me.

Photo two is directly from Simon at what I'm assuming is a much later time

 

 **Raphael:** _Dios_ , he's **naked** in both. I've only saw the one that he sent without cropping.

 

 **Magnus:** Very good observation. He's _naked_ beside of  _you._ I can't believe you'd keep this from me. My own son...

 

 **Raphael:** I meant to tell you.

 

 **Magnus:** I had to see Simon smiling like a cocker spaniel in _t_ _wo_ photo's. _Two_ , Raphael. Naturally, I had to show them to Alec after awhile...

 

 **Raphael:** Was that necessary?

 

 **Magnus:** We both agree that he could use more cardio, but I'm sure you have that under control ;)

 

 **Raphael:** I'm not answering that. You're rude. I'm going to kill Simon. As soon as he wakes up, I'm going to kill him.

 

 **Magnus:** You weren't answering your phone. I assumed I should invest in a double casket for the happy couple.

I take it you'll only be needing one now?

 

 **Raphael:** I was busy.

 

 **Magnus:** Mmhmm. While we're on the topic, a  _gas station?_

 

 **Raphael:** Nothing happened.

 

 **Magnus:** If you're into **safe** PDA _,_ I can send you the name of a club nearby. It's downworlder exclusive and I happen to know the owner ;)

 

 **Raphael:** I'm the New York Interim Chapter President. I have a reputation to uphold.

 

 **Magnus:** You're uptight is what you are. Show him off. Darling, I know he's not much to look at but...

 

 **Raphael:** Neither is Alec.

 

 **Magnus:** _Raphael Ortiz Santiago,_ that was uncalled for.

 

 **Raphael:** You woke me up.

 

 **Magnus:** Your boyfriend sent me a nude

 

 **Raphael:** That's fair.

 

 **Magnus:** Speaking of which, how is the exhibitionist? He must've went back to sleep after imprinting that image upon my brain

 

 **Raphael:** Yes, he's sleeping.

 

 **Magnus:** Singing my corneas...

 

 **Raphael:**  If you insult him one more time, I'm done with this conversation.

 

 **Magnus:**  I'll behave. By the way, you're keeping the sheets? How Edward Cullen of you

 

 **Raphael:**  [colorful rant in Spanish]

 

 **Magnus:**  Moving on...

Simon is an oversharer and you hardly tell me anything, sigh. You should probably hold off on wearing the sheet like a toga, darling

 

 **Raphael:** That never happened and you know it. Hate you.

 

 **Magnus:** You adore me. Bring him by later. We'll celebrate. I was thinking a fuschia theme with electric blue

 

 **Raphael:** We're _not_ having a party.

 

 **Magnus:** Of course you're not. _I_ am. If you happen to be my guests of honor then it's mere concidence

 

 **Raphael:** We're not attending.

 

 **Magnus:** I'll have two dozen red velvet cupcakes made. Your favorite. What type of blood? I'm wavering between O negative and B+

 

 **Raphael:** O negative

 

 **Magnus:** Wonderful!! We'll have the party, mmm, next Wednesday

 

 **Raphael:** I didn't agree to this, Magnus.

 

 **Magnus:** Oh, of course you didn't. Then you won't mind if they're made with B+

 

 **Raphael:** O negative.

 

 **Magnus:** Next Wednesday, around...8?

 

 **Raphael:** 8:30. 

 

 **Magnus:** Ah, I see. A lot can happen in half an hour ;) I'm proud of you, Raphael.

Did I mention that? I'm  _ecstatic!_ My little boy is growing up.

At this rate, I'll be walking you down the aisle and threatening Simon with the sunrise by next year

 

**...**

 

 **Magnus:** Raphael?

 

...

 

 **Raphael:** Sleeping. You woke me, remember? 

 

 **Magnus:** I'll let you to get back to your _meeting_. Wednesday, 8:30. Mark your calendar and dress sharp.

You can take Simon shopping for a suit

 

 **Raphael:** He'll wear mine.

 

 **Magnus:** You really do love him, don't you?

 

Raphael lightly traced the notches of Simon's naked back, along his spine.  The skin there was freckled and he wanted to kiss a bridge between each one. From me to you, he thought.  Simon shivered in his sleep and lazily curved his hand around Raphael's thigh through the sheets.

_You're mine._

**Raphael:** He talks too much, puts his cold feet on mine when I'm trying to sleep, sings Sinatra in the car

and dresses like he's a regular at a thrift store. Of course I love him.

 

 **Magnus:** _Love?_

 

 **Raphael:** Love. You were right - he found me. Now savor that moment because I'm never saying it again.

 

 **Magnus:** You're making my mascara run. Stop. It's expensive and I've only had it four days. 

 

 **Raphael:** Sleep now.

 

 **Magnus:** Goodnight, Raphael. Give my best to Simon

 

 **Raphael:** Same to Alec.

 

 

He powered down the phone and brushed his lips against Simon's forehead.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing his way down to Simon's throat.

The younger vampire, fledgling, _love of his undead life -_ smiled sleepily and pulled Raphael into his arms, dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Hey," he murmured. 

I love him, Raphael thought.

It's morning (night) and I'm in love with Simon Lewis.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh I've never been to NY so keep that in mind and lower your traveling expectations. also Elaine loved her thimble and insisted Simon's boyfriend attend their weekly dinners. lemme tell you, that's a lot of food to force down and get sick on later - but he loves Simon and Elaine reminds him of his own mother so yeah. 
> 
> Magnus didn't faint but he did demand details that Simon was all too eager to provide.
> 
> Clary shook her head at Simon, kissed his cheek and sweetly told him to please hold off on the naked pictures. blood covered or not, naked is naked. 
> 
> also INES my sweetest friend, this fic is something like 3mths late and you're the best for being patient with me. I rewrote and lost it multiple times, yikes. I hope this version is in character and halfway decent. 
> 
> xoxox


End file.
